Keseharian Al-Sekoting
by Vanilla-Blueberry085
Summary: Hanya keseharian Eren dkk di Pesantren Al-Sekoting yang penuh suka duka. Al-Sekoting AU, Muslim Chara
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

SNK punya Hajime Isayama.

WARNING:  
Al-SEKoting AU, Muslim Chara, Bahasa Gahoel, Gaje, EYD hancur, OOC, dll.

 **Chp 1: Santri dan Puasa Senin Kamis.**

Suatu siang yang panas, 6 remaja tanggung aneka rupa sedang ngumpul di dalam masjid pesantren Al-Sekoting. Katanya sih biar barokah padahal niatnya cuma buat ngadem doang. Maklum masjidnya ber-AC (widih). Ada yang sekedar tidur-tiduran, tidur beneran, baca buku, baca Quran (ini baru barokah), kayang, foto selfie, dan sebagainya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai seorang berambut bak Iqra jilid 1 (tipis bro) menginterupsi.

"Ada yang liat Eren gak?"

"Mana gue tahu Con."

"Iya ya, dari tadi ga nampak batang idungnya tu anak"

"Dijadiin tumbal bersih-bersih lagi kali sama Ustadz Rifai."

"Terakhir gue liat Eren waktu Sholat Zuhur tadi."

"Eren di kamar." Jawab Armin teman sekamar Eren.

"Lah tumben tu anak. Biasanya doi yang paling berisik."

"Dia hari ini mau puasa katanya."

"APA!" semua minus Armin + Marko teriak berjamaah

"Berisik Lu Pada! Kalo mau teriak sono di Lapangan!" Marko yang merasa terganggu emosi pemirsa.

Pucuk di cinta Jaeger pun tiba. Secara tiba-tiba muncul Eren dengan tampang 5L (Lapar, lelah,letih, lesu, lunglai). Maklum gejala orang awal puasa.

"Wih, seger amat tampang lu." Komentar Joko.

"Diem lu muka kuda, gue jadiin kurban tau rasa lo!" balas doi yang bersangkutan.

"Ape lu kata!"

"Diem lu berdua atau gue cekik lu pada!" Marko emosi lagi.

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…. . Hening sesaat

"Mar, lu lagi PMS"

"Menurut lo Con?!" jawab doi ketus

"Habisnya lu marah-marah mulu hari ini."

"Jok, ngaca dulu deh."

"Itu kan lagu."

"Apanya?"

"Ngaca dulu deh. Kan judul lagu itu."

All:*Facepalm berjamaah. Biar pahalanya lebih banyak (plak).

"Tau dah capek gua."

"Samaan"

DUAK.

Sapu masjid sukses menghantam wajah tamvan Joko yang pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah sohib sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang diduga sedang PMS (Author: *di 3DMG Marco). Walhasil Joko tewas sementara (baca:pingsan) di tempat.

"Ada yang lain?"

All: *geleng2 bejamaah (lagi)

"Ngeri, paling nggak hilang satu biang masalah." Batin mereka minus Marko.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ren, tumben puasa Senin Kamis. Ada apa?" Budi mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Gapapa. Cuma pingin aja."

"Serius? Katanya lo puasa gara-gara denger ceramahnya Ust. Rifai?"

"Beneran? ngefans amat lu Ren ama ."

"G..gak lah siapa juga yang nge fans sama Ustadz bonsai bin galak macam ."

"Alah ga usah ngeles lu Ren, gue tau kalo lu.." DUASH.

Joko yang baru bangun dari pingsannya langsung ditebas sapu masjid lagi sama Marko. Masyaallah, Istighfar Mar -_-. Inget menyakiti binatang itu tidak baik (eh?).

"Ssst… jangan keras-keras napa. Ntar kalo denger bisa bahaya. Lagian udah rahasia umum Ren kalo lu ngefans ama ." Tambah Rustam

Skak Mat buat Eren.

"Ehem…Assalamu'alaikum."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton dari arah pintu masjid. Satu pleton santri yang bersangkutan langsung merinding masjid (karena disko itu tidak baik jadi diganti masjid). Dengan gerakan leher terpatah-patah ala anime mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara bak Algojo tadi.

"Eh pak Ustadz. Wa'alaikumsalam" Jawab Armin canggung

"Lagi ngapain disini?"

"Eh anu pak…kita lagi…anu…itu…"

"Anu apa?"

"Eh itu pak…anu.."

"Jawab!"

"Kita lagi ngomongin kalo itu pendek bin galak Pak." Connie yang entah karena saking takutnya atau tidak paham kondisi langsung menjawab dengan gamblang apa adanya.

.

.

"BAHLUL ente Connie!" teriak batin mereka nelangsa.

"Hooo…begitu ya. Di masjid bukannya Ibadah malah ngomongin orang. Kalian semua ikut saya!"

"Baik" Jawab mereka serempak dengan tampang madesu. Bakal dapat siksa macam apa lagi mereka?

 **~Skip Time~**

"Yah gara-gara lu kan Con kita jadi disuruh bersih-bersih begini. Mana gue lagi puasa lagi."

"Ya maaf. Lagian elu juga sih. Pake ngomong ustadz Rifai bonsai lah, galak lah. Inget, lu lagi puasa"

"Woi udah. Entar hukumannya malah ditambah lagi."

"Iye-iye Rus, sorry gue khilaf."

Yak disinilah mereka. Bersih-bersih di kamar mandi laki-laki Pesantren Al-Sekoting atas titah Ustadz paling ditakuti seantero pesantren. Beruntung pesantren di sini terkenal akan kebersihannya, terimakasih pada Ustadz Rifai dan prinsipnya yang teguh berpegang pada Hadits "Kebersihan Sebagian Dari Iman". Kalo tidak mampus lah mereka berhubung kamar mandi laki-laki jumlah totalnya 10 buah. Terutama Eren.

"Hah. Akhirnya selesai juga"

"Ren, Eren? Lu gapapa?" Tanya Armin pada Eren yang mukanya nampak seperti kuntilanak di Bayklin. Pucet.

"Gue capek banget. Mana haus lagi." Jawab Eren dengan tampang Titan ga makan 100 hari (lho?).

"Sabarlah Ren, bentar lagi Ashar kok. Habis Ashar 3 jam Maghrib deh." Marko yang udah balik ke Angel mode-nya mencoba menyemangati Eren.

"Nah, tu lo baik sama Eren masa gue gak?" Protes Joko yang merasa tidak terima sohibnya jadi manis ke orang lain tapi sinis sama doi.

"Balikin dulu sendal gue yang lu anyutin kemarin!." Jadi ini alasan dia PMS seharian -_-

"Yaelah Cuma sebelah juga."

"Sama aja. Sendal gue tetep ga bisa dipakai pinter."

"Ren, lu pucet banget. Kalo ga kuat batalin aja. Daripada lu koit." Saran Budi

"Gapapa, gue kuat kok." Jawab Eren. Mukanya udah pucet (banget) macam bedakan pake kapur tulis.

"Lu yakin. Puasa kalo bikin sakit juga ga baik lho." Tambah Armin.

"Gapapa. Insyaalah kuat kok." Eren tetep keukeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ya udah, tapi jangan maksain diri ya."

 **~Skip Time~**

Sekarang pukul 5 sore. Sekitar 1 jam lagi adzan maghrib tiba. Sebagian santri yang kelewat rajin dan yang dapat tugas piket sudah ada yang di masjid. Sementara sisanya ada yang mengobrol, mengaji di kamar, atau sekedar tiduran. Contohnya Eren. Bocah Tatakae kita satu ini sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya bagaikan butiran debu di kasur kamarnya. Menunggu datangnya adzan maghrib dengan sabar (baca:disabar-sabarin). Cacing di perutnya sudah demo. Berkali-kali doi udah ngelirik jam dinding.

"Sabar ren sabar, inget bidadari surga menanti mu disana. TATAKAE!" Batin Eren mencoba tuk tetap strong.

40 menit berlalu sudah. Yang berarti waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.40. Mendekati waktu maghrib. Energi Eren yang ibarat baterai Smartphone sudah 10%, mendadak bocor dan naik drastis jadi 55%. Segera Eren mengambil sendal swallo* keramatnya, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke masjid.

"YOSH! Bentar lagi, bentar lagi buka. TATAKAEEEE…uhuk..uhuk" teriak Eren pada dirinya dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di Beranda masjid Eren langsung gabung bareng kawan-kawan SenasibSeperjuangan-nya yang udah duluan disana.

"Assalamu'alaikum gaes" Salam Eren dengan sok Nginggris.

"Wa'alaikumsalam Ren. Masih hidup aja lo." Yang njawab tidak lain tidak bukan yaitu si Joko, rival abadi bocah tatakae.

"Apaan sih lo Jok. Lagi males gue berantem ama lu."

"Widih. Tumben tuh ren. Biasanya tiap si Joko ngajak berantem lu ladenin tuh?"

"Gue lagi puasa Con. Break dulu."

"Entar kalo dah buka lanjut lagi?"

"Iya"

"Sama aja keles -_-"

Allahuakbar Allahuakbar…

Adzan maghrib berkumandang, menginterupsi acara debat panas antara kuda, biksu gagal, dan bocah tatakae. Suara adzan yang berkumandang di telingan Eren bak nyanyian biadadari surga langsung mengisi penuh tenaga Eren.

"Nah tuh udah Adzan Ren. Buruan buka sono gih."

"Alhamdulillah, gue masih hidup! Gue kira gua bakal mati kelaperan." Lebay lu Ren.

"Nih Ren gue ambilin the anget dari kantin. Diminum yak."

"Thanks min."

Singkat kata, mereka wudlu, Sholat maghrib Jamaah dengan lancar (meski ada insiden Eren ama Joko rebutan Saf di awal), dengerin ceramah. Karena kemarin jadwalnya Ustadz Rifai, berarti sekarang giliran Kyai Erwin yang ceramah. Meski ceramahnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, seenggaknya tidak ada aura mengintimidasi yang berkoar di seluruh penjuru Masjid Pesantren Al-Sekoting.

 **~Skip Time~**

Di ruang makan…

"*nyam..nyam…nyam…nyam" (mohon anggap saja ini suara Orang makan)

"Ren?"

"Munch..munch…munch"

"Ren!"

"Munch…munch"

"REN!"

"Hafa Hok? (baca:Apa Jok)?"

"Lu makan apa keserupan? Beringas banget."

"Hehuhupan! Ha hahan lah!(baca: Kesurupan! Ya makan lah!)"

"Ren lu telen makanan lu dulu deh. Ga baik lho makan sambil ngomong." Nasihat Armin

*Gulp (sekali lagi mohon anggap ini suara orang nelen makanan) "Ok. Thanks bro"

"Ren lu kagak sahur ya?"

"Iye Rus."

"Pantes -_-"

Entah kenapa Eren merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya pasca ia menuntaskan puasanya hari itu. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu. Kalo kata Ustadz Rifai mah, hati ini terasa bersih sebersih lantai baru di pel pakai Su*erPel. Reflek Eren jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ternyata puasa Senin Kamis bikin hati adem ya." Curhat bocah Tatakae.

"Jiah sombong lu. Baru juga puasa sehari. Itu pun lu dah kayak sakaratul maut aja belagu." Joko nyari perkara.

"Alah kayak lu puasa aja da!" Eren ga mau kalah.

"Wez. Ngeremehin gue lu. Gue udah mulai puasa Senin Kamis sejak minggu lalu keles."

"HA?! Elo?"

"Iye biasa aja gue juga dipaksa-paksa ama Marko." Meanwhile yang dimaksud Cuma nyengir Inosen. Emang ga salah sih sebenernya. "Marko udah mulai rutin Puasa Senin Kamis sebulan lalu fyi."

Eren sukses tambah down.

"Elu Rus?"

"Dua minggu lalu bareng si Budi."

"Connie?"

"Seminggu lalu juga."

"Kalo lu min?" mata Eren berbinar mencari secercah harapan.

"Udah 2 bulan lalu." Jawab Armin tanpa rasa bersalah plus senyum secerah mentari.

"HUAPA! Jadi gue yang terakhir mulai?!"

All: *ngangguk berjamaah

Eren sukses pundung di pojokan. Plus ada aura suram keluar dari si bocah ABG (Anak Baru Galau) ini.

"Jadi…gue…yang…terakhir mulai. Padahal…gue kira….gue…yang pertama. Hiks maafkan anakmu ini Mamah Carla." Batin Eren dengan aura Suram.

" Gapapa lah, yang penting gue harus rutin puasa Senin Kamis mulai sekarang. TATAKAE!"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIK!"

Tatakae Eren

TBC

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"O iya. Katanya kalian udah puasa Senin Kamis, tapi kok hari ini ga puasa?"

.

.

.

.

Hening…..

"Bukannya hari ini hari Rabu ya ?" Sahut Budi.

"Eh?"…..

~TBC di chapter berikutnya~

Halo salam kenal. Saya Author newbie di fandom ini ;). Mohon dukungannya. Ini fanfic pertama Author di Fandom SnK. BTW ada yang sudah baca SnK Chapter 76? Kokoro Author sakit bacanya :''''(.

Segini yang bisa author Tulis. Please Review. Ingat membahagiakan Orang itu ibadah :D (plak. Sotoy lu thor!) Byebye….


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

SNK punya Hajime Isayama.

Saya Cuma numpang nistain charanya aja. MWaHAHAhAha!

WARNING:  
Al-Sekoting AU, Muslim Chara, Bahasa Gahoel, Gaje, EYD hancur, OOC, dll.

 **Chp 2: Santri dan Sarung (part 1)**

Matahari mulai menampakkan embun terlihat membasahi dedaunan. Burung-burungpun bernyanyi, bunga pun tersenyum,melihat kau hibur hatiku… (Reader:"Plis Thor jangan nyanyi"-_-)

Sungguh pagi yang damai di Pesantren Al-Sekoting.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Salah!

"ILANG!"

"APANYA REN YANG ILANG?"

"BENDA KERAMAT GUE."

Ternyata oh ternyata. Dalang dari perusakan suasana damai di pesantren kita tercinta tak lain tak bukan adalah Eren Jaeger. Bukan Eren Jeger, Eren Joker, Fernando, apalagi Andik* Kangen Band.

"YA APA?"

"SARUNG!"

"HAH? KARUNG"

"SARUNG, KUDA!"

"APA LO BILANG? KARUNG MUDA? APAAN TUH?"

"SARUNG, JOK! SARUNG!"

"GAYUNG? LO NGOMONG YANG BENER DONG!"

"ELU YANG BUDEG KUDA!" (Author:"Capslock-ku" (T_T) )

"ELU BERDUA DIEM!"

Eren plus Joko mingkem seketika. The power of Armin's Scream!

Ada yang bingung dengan situasinya? Ok Author jelaskan. Jadi… Eren kehilangan sarungnya, karena panik, dia teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Sampe kedengeran ke kamarnya Joko yang notabene ada pas disamping kamarnya Eren sama Armin. Mengira ada maling Joko buru-buru lari ke kamarnya Eren. Dan dimulailah perang Eren-menggila-versus-kuda-budeg.

"Ya elah, Cuma gegara sarung aja lebay amat lu Ren."

"Cuma? Cuma kata lo? Jok, sarung itu benda paling berharga bagi gue, yang menemani gue dikala senang dan susah, gembira dan galau."

"Kan bisa ganti yang lain." Saran Armin

"Itu masalahnya Min… Ntu sarung, sarung gue satu-satunya"

.

Krik.. krik… krik

.

Armin facepalm

Joko facepalm

Jangkrik facepalm

Author juga facepalm

Reader kalo mau ikutan boleh…#plak

"Apa? Satu-satunya? Seriusan?"

"Iya Jok. Duarius malahan"

"Kismin amat lu."

"Yaelah temen lagi susah malah dikatain. Jahat amat sih lu. Udah gih, lu bantuin cari tu sarung!"

"Lah? Kenapa jadi gue? Kenapa bukan Armin?" Yang dimaksud Cuma diem.

"Karna lo penyebab kekacauan ini. " Jawab Eren dengan Absurdnya.

"Kenapa jadi gue?" Joko ngeluh tapi manut aja

Walhasil, Joko beserta Eren memulai pengembaraan mereka mencari Kitab su… maksudnya mencari sarung Eren. Akankah mereka berhasil mendapatkan sarung Eren kembali? Kita lihat saja di TeKaPe!

Joko lagi khusyuk-khusyuknya mencari sarung di semak-semak. Tiba-tiba Connie muncul secara ajaib di dekat Joko yang lagi nungging ga jelas.

"Jok? Lu ngapain nungging-nungging gitu? Nyari kodok?"

"Lagi goyang dumang!"

"Oooooo… kirain."

Joko facepalm part 2

"Percaya ajelu Con." Batin Joko.

"Oi Jok , udah lu temuin belum sarung gue?"

"Belum."

"Duh. Kemana sih tu sarung? gua butuh nih."

"Gimana kalo tanya Ustadz Rifai?

Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar. Rustam ama Budi tahu-tahu main nimbrung aja. Inget mas nikung itu ga baik. Sakitnya tuh disini (apa hubungannya -_-)

"Hai. Lagi pada nyari apa?"

"E TITAN TITAN TITAN." Latahnya Eren kambuh.

"Ngagetin aja lu Bud."

"Hehehe" Doi Cuma nyengir.

"BTW lu tadi bilang suruh tanya Ustadz Rifai? Emangnya Ustadz Rifai tau dimana sarung gue?"

"Mungkin. Secara Ustadz Rifai juga merangkap jadi pengurus TU (tata usaha)"

"Ok bisa dicoba. Cus!"

Mereka semua pun berjalan beriringan bak paskibra (gagal) menuju kantor Ustadz Rifai.

Sampai di depan pintu kantor Ustadz Rifai….

"Con, lu aja gih yang ketuk!"

"Kenapa gue?" Connie protes, tak terima dirinya dijadikan tumbal.

"Karena elu yang gue cepetan!"

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Ogah gua!"

"Ayolah Con.."

"Ogah! Kenapa gak si Budi? Kan dia yang ngusulin kemari."

"Eeeh!?"

"Udah lu aja Ren! Kan yang punya masalah elu."

"Ogah! Gue masih trauma."

 _ **Flashback on**_

Seminggu yang lalu, Eren datang ke kantor Utadz Rifai untuk ngumpulin tugas tajwid hari itu. Karena dia yang terakhir selesai, jadilah ia ditumbalkan untuk mengantarkan tugas-tugas tersebut ke kantor Ustadz Rifai.

Sampai di Depan Pintu…

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak Ustadz!"

Tak ada jawaban, Eren mengulang sekali lagi salamya. Kali ini nekad sambil buka pintu.

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak Usta…."

Eren tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terlalu shock. Terlihat di depannya pemandangan horor yang ngalahin horornya SnK chapter 77. Yaitu, **Ustadz Rifai yang sedang berjoget dangdut ria**! Saya Ulangi , " _ **Ustadz Rifai yang sedang berjoget dangdut ria "**_. Sudah di Italic, bold, plus underline. Biar lebih mengena.

Begadang jangan begadang…. Kalau tiada artinyaa…,

Begadang boleh saja…. Kalau ada artinya… *backsound dr Radio

Eren yang masih shock cuma bisa membatu menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Dan sepertinya yang bersangkutan belum menyadari kehadiran Eren di ambang pintu.

Lama kelamaan, alih-alih hanya berjoget, Ustadz Rifai mulai berjoget sambil menyanyi mengikuti lagu dari Radio. Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri gimana jadinya.

Eren yang baru selesai loading langsung menutup pintu kantor secepat kilat.

"Inicumamimpi inicumamimpi inicumamimpi….." gumam Eren berulang kali.

"Ga! GA mungkin! GA MUNGKIN!" *batin Eren menjerit.

"Demi apa Ustadz Rifai joget dangdut! Ini pasti Cuma halusinasi gue!"

Perlu kau ketahui nak Eren, kejadian barusan itu 100% asli, tanpa rekayasa.

Sejak saat itulah Eren jadi Trauma dan selalu berpikir 10 kali dahulu sebelum mengetuk pintu kantor Ustadz Rifai.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Yaelah demi sarung lu juga."

"Ogah pokoknya gue ogah!"

"Ehem, Assalamu'alaikum. Ada apa kalian bekumpul di depan kantor saya?"

DEG

Jantung mereka semua terasa mau keluar saat suara sang Ustadz uhuk-Cebol-uhuk menyapa telinga mereka dengan sangat "lembut"nya. Ada yang merasa Dejavu dengan adegan ini?

"W Waalaikumsalam pak. Ini anu..itu…ah! Eren mau tanya sesuatu!" Seru Joko, spontan mendorong Eren ke depan.

"Eh eh kok gue?"

"Karena ini semua urusan lo" kira-kira begitulah percakapan telepati antara Eren dan Teman-temannya.

"Ada apa bocah?"

"Eh anu itu, Pak Ustadz liat sarung saya ga?"

"Hmm? Yang seperti apa?"

"Yang warna coklat,garis hijau, udah agak lusuh, Ada sekitar 6 lubang kalo tidak salah, 2 lubang belum ditambal."

"What? itu masih bisa disebut sarung ya?" batin semua yang ada disana minus Eren.

"Oh, itu sarungmu? Kukira itu lap pel."

Hati Eren tertohok mendengar komentar pedas bak sambalado dari Ustadz Rifai. Tapi berhubung Eren adalah anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, doi Cuma bisa pasang wajah kalem. Walaupun dalam hati udah nangis bombay. **#Sakitnya Tuh Disini! #Cowok Harus Kalem #Ini Baru Cowok E mild #Eren ga takut Teroris #Eren Cuma takut kehilangan Sarung**. Oke abaikan.

"Ustadz tahu dimana sarung saya? Dimana?" tanya Eren penuh harap

"Gak. Saya tempe."

 **PRET!**

"Wanjay! ni ustadz perlu di Rukyah kayaknya."

"Gue harus rajin-rajin ibadah mulai sekarang, kiamat udah deket."

"Ebuset! kerasukan jin model apa ni ustadz."

"Ya Allah, kuatkan hamba Ya Allah.."

Begitulah kira-kira sekilas info tentang catatan hati para santri yang (tidak sengaja)terdzalimi.

"Bercanda. Udah saya kasih ke Ustadzah Hanji."

Ya, kata bercanda barusan ga bercanda. Berhubung ini Cuma ff, anything is possible :v. BTW tadi Rifai bilang sesuatu tentang Ustadzah Hanji?

"Lho kok dikasih ke Ustadzah Hanji Tad? Kalo sarung saya diapa-apain gimana?" Oke Eren jadi Paranoid.

"Alah sarung buluk juga. Buruan sono ambil!" Eren tertohok season 2, kali ini pelakunya si muka kuda alias Joko.

"YA udah, kalo gitu kita permisi dulu Pak Ustadz. Wassalamu'alaikum." Ucap Armin memohon pamit. Contoh ni anak baik ga kayak Author :v.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab Ustadz Rifai.

Dengan begitu dimulailah perjalanan panjang mereka mencari Sarung Eren yang hilang.

"Lalalalala… aku sayang sekali, sama Ti..tan."

"Nah ntu dia Bu Hanji."

Pucuk dicinta, Titan lovers-pun tiba.

"Assalamu'alaikum Ustadzah Hanji." Koor para GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Santri) serempak.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Tumben nyari saya. Ada urusan apa?"

"Eren sarungnya hilang. Kata Ustadz Rifai, sarungnya ada di Bu Hanji sekarang." Jelas Rustam padat tapi gajelas. (akhirnya kebagian dialog juga ni anak :v)

"Oh itu sebentar ya. Saya cari dulu. Kalian tunggu sini saja." Dengan kalimat tersebut, bu Hanji melenggang pergi meninggalkan anak-anak didiknya. Merekapun menunggu kehadiran Bu Hanji dengan (sangat tidak ) sabar.

Mereka menunggu selama 1menit, bu Hanji belum kembali juga,

3 menit,

5 menit,

10 menit,

1 jam,

1 tahun (PLAK!. Iya bercanda doang kok -3-)

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Bu Hanji kembali kepada para GGS kita. Tapi raut wajah sang guru maniak titan ini terlihat sedikit….masam?

"Perasaan gue ga enak." Batin Eren

"Mmmmm…. Eren."

"Ya bu, ada apa?" *perasaan gue makin ga enak, batin Eren.

"Mmm, sarung kamu.."

"Ya. Sarung saya kenapa bu? Tanya Eren panik bak seorang pasien penyakit kronis menunggu vonis dokter.

"S..Sa…sarung kamu ada di bawa sama…."

"Iya bu sama siapa?"

"Sama…..

..

…

…

M..Mbah Kenny Ackerman."

10 %

.

50%

.

80%

.

95%

.

Loading Complete!

" **HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

TBC to part 2.

FANFIC MACAM APA INIIIIIII! :V . Terlalu gaje bin garing :""".

 **#Author butuh pelukan**

 **#Author Stress Gegara UN :"v**

 **#UN membunuhku**

 **#SnK season 2 kapan muncul?**

 **#SnK chp 77 bikin Author Menggila**

 **#Autho..** (PLAK! Cukup Thor!)

Ohonhonhonhon, that cliff hanger ;v, (#dibantai reader). Sebenarnya ini mau dibikin 1 chapter, tapi karena kebanyakan jadi 2 chapter. MAAF BARU BISA APDET SEKARANG! AUTHOR SIBUK SAMA PLACEMENT TEST, PERSIAPAN UJIAN DAN ANTEK-ANTEKNYA :v. (Dusta! Padahal dia pindah ke fandom lain.)

Semangat ya Untuk teman-teman yang mau UN terutama kelas 9 ;). Tinggal kurang 5 bulan lagi hiks :". Semoga kita lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk kesekolah yang diinginkan, Aamiin.

Udah segini dulu bacotan nista Author! Ciaoh (=3=)~.

N.B: Author bakalan berterimakasih banget kalo ada yg review

N.B lagi: Makasih banyak yg udah ripiuw Author love you deh :*


End file.
